


Rose

by LeiRei



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: Quick one shot of Donnie x Orginal character.
Relationships: Donatello/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Rose

Donnie and Rosa haven't been dating for that long, and one time he got curious what it was like at her school, Rosa wanting to spoil his boyfriend proceeded into finding him a pair of the school's uniform and helped him sneak into the school and join her classes.

He seemed happy, and that made Rosa happy. They've been doing this for weeks and the teachers didn't pay him mind, thinking he was prolly just an exchange student.

Donnie was doing well, really really well in school. Aces all the tests, and even started to become a little popular among thier peers.

Rosa was happy for him, but she has always been in the low profile when it comes to social standings, and she didn't want to get much in Donnie's way. She watched him from afar surrounded by their classmates, she smiled a bit at the sight before returning to her homeroom.

  
To her surprise a cute little rose keychain was on her desk, and below it was a letter. She sat down and eased the letter off of her table and delicately opened it, she notices Donnie's hand writing.

She chuckled a bit, knowing how much of a tech nerd Donnie is, she didn't expect that he'd thought of something so traditional.

She begins to read it, smiling softly.

'Rosa,

'This past few weeks have been amazing, didn't think someone like me will be able to live a normal students life. And yet here I am, weeks into the school year with you.'

Rosa smiled more, beaming with happiness.

'I'm thankful to you, babe. I really am, for accepting me, for helping me, for being my best friend.'

She gently run her fingers through the rose keychain.

'And also above all of that is loving me, for me.'

She blushes a bit, never did they said 'I love yous' yet, and seeing it written down in ink and paper got her heart hammering through her chest. 

'I know I'm not good at showing emotions, but at least I can make it up through action.'

'Look up for me.' 

Rosa blinked at the last part of the letter and looked up, surprised when a pair of lips pressed against hers, she blushed hard.

She haven't told anyone else yet in school that she had a boyfriend, and now here's Donnie exposing them both for the whole class to see.

The crowd watching from the window, who was prolly the crowd surrounding Donnie made teasing/cheering noises at them.

Rosa felt Donnie smirk against her lips, pulling away. "I love you, Rosa."

He gently caressed her cheek, smiling down at her. She smiled, looking up at him with a fond look in her eyes.

"I love you too, Donnie." 


End file.
